<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killugon Drabble Collection by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240544">Killugon Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of killugon drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Killugon x Hand Holding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gon holds Killua's hand. Killua implodes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone were to look into Killua’s mind right now all they would hear is <em>Gon is holding my hand, Gon is holding my hand, Gon is holding my hand. </em></p><p>Killua’s heart thuds so loudly it rivals a drum set, and it has been doing so from the very moment Gon interlocked their fingers.</p><p>“Let’s hold hands, Killua!” he’d said, like it was no big deal.</p><p>But it was for Killua. It was a massive deal. Because he’s in love with Gon.</p><p>Cheeks warm, hands clammy, and heart thundering, Killua feels like he’s exploding.</p><p>But he’s never been so happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gon x Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gon hurts himself. Killua helps.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon hisses through his teeth as the gravel scrapes through the skin of his knees and palms. His fall to the ground was sudden, unexpected, and in mere seconds tears well up in his eyes. “Oww,” he whines.</p><p>Pain pricks throughout his body, but it all goes away when a comforting hand pats his back.</p><p>“Gon, are you okay?”</p><p>It’s Killua. His voice is filled with worry, and his expression even more so. Blue eyes round, eyebrows scrunched, and mouth contorted strangely, he pats Gon down for injuries hurriedly.</p><p>Gon smiles wide. Everything will be okay, because Killua is here. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Killugon x Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gon asks Killua for a kiss. Killua can't say no.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Killua, wanna kiss?”</p><p>The book Killua was holding above him drops onto his face with a loud <em>thunk, </em>and Gon winces. Face red from pain, and from what Gon assumes to be embarrassment, Killua shrieks, “What did you just say?”</p><p>His voice is high and cracks at the end, and Gon giggle despite himself.</p><p>“I said, can I kiss you?”</p><p>The silence drags for a long time, and Gon is just about to give up when he hears a whispered, “Yes.”</p><p>Smiling, Gon approaches Killua, and they share a soft brush of lips.</p><p>“More,” Killua demands.</p><p>Gon happily complies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Killugon x Hunger Games AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gon is chosen to compete in the Hunger Games.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Gon’s name is uttered from the Capitol escort’s dolled-up lips, Killua goes numb.</p><p>A hurricane rushes through his ears, and his vision narrows onto his best friend—<em>Gon, </em>who stands still in wide-eyed shock. For a few seconds, Killua can almost pretend that Gon wasn’t chosen, he can pretend that Gon will be with him forever, but his desperate and futile dream shatters the moment Gon steps forward with grave determination.</p><p><em>No</em>. It can’t be Gon. It <em>can’t. </em>If Gon goes up there, he’ll die, and Killua’s soul will die with him.</p><p>“I volunteer as tribute!” he screams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Killua x Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Thoughts of suicide.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone in his room, Killua cries.</p><p>Rain beats heavily against the glass pane. Thunder cracks in the distance. The pillow against his cheek is cold and tear-soaked. And Killua yearns. He yearns for a different life. He yearns for what could have been. He yearns for anything, <em>anything, </em>besides the hell he’s living in now.</p><p>He should be grateful he’s alive. He should be grateful that his parents love him, albeit in their own special way. He should be grateful that he will be the one to inherit the family business.</p><p>But all he really wants to do is die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Killua x Chocobars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killua eats too many chocobars.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua never thought he’d ever say this, but he’s eaten too many chocobars.</p><p>It wasn’t after the tenth he ate—no, that barely sated his hunger.</p><p>It wasn’t after the twentieth—it was slightly uncomfortable, but it was nothing he hasn’t dealt with before.</p><p>It wasn’t after the thirtieth—he felt he was bursting then, but Killua still felt he had enough space for more.</p><p>No. It was the fiftieth chocobar that had Killua groaning in pain and wishing for death.</p><p>“Whyyyy,” he grumbles, face down on the floor.</p><p>“That’s what you get for not sharing!” scolds Gon, without pity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Killugon x Rapunzel AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gon visits Killua's tower.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua’s cursing whilst brushing his knotted long hair when he hears it; an unnatural crunch of leaves right outside the tower window.</p><p>Killua freezes, leaving the brush in his hair, and watches the window. It can’t be mother. She never comes by at night. So who could it be?</p><p>His heart beats in his throat when he sees a hooded figure climb through.</p><p>Is it a thief? A kidnapper? A murderer?</p><p>Hood down, it turns out to be none of those things. It’s just a boy. A boy with large brown eyes.</p><p>Killua’s heart stutters for a different reason now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Killugon x Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killua and Gon have a breathing competition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua’s going to win.</p><p>Gon’s eyes are screwed shut, his lips are clamped together, and his hair is flowing haphazardly in the water, but <em>Killua </em>is the one who’s going to win this underwater breathing contest.</p><p>As the seconds tick by, his lungs bunch tighter and tighter together. But Gon doesn’t seem to be struggling at all. It feels like eons have past when Killua hears his heart beating in his ears and his chest burns.</p><p><em>I’m going to win, </em>he thinks hopelessly to himself.</p><p>He loses.</p><p>He gasps for air, and Gon looks at him smugly from the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Killugon x Pillow Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua’s peaceful sleep is interrupted by a pillow to the face.</p><p>“What the <em>hell?” </em>Killua yells out, blinking his eyes open to encounter Gon, who wears a toothy grin.</p><p>Gon raises the sleep-destroying pillow and goes to hit Killua again.</p><p>If one good thing came out of Killua’s torturous assassination training it would be his ability to dodge the pillow.</p><p>But Gon raises the pillow again.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you today?” yelps Killua as he tries to evade Gon.</p><p>Gon giggles evilly. “It’s your fault you look so cute while sleeping!”</p><p>Killua sputters and fails to avoid Gon’s next strike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gon x Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gon pines hard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Gon notices, they’re not doing anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>They’re just lying on Gon’s bed, and Killua’s fantasising out loud about murdering his entire family, and maybe it’s something about the light, or perhaps it’s the bloodthirsty smile playing on Killua’s lips, but it makes Gon realise something; Killua is beautiful. </p><p>Ever since that earth-shattering revelation, Gon hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it.</p><p>Killua sticks his tongue out at him? Beautiful.</p><p>Killua with chocolate all over his face? Beautiful.</p><p>Killua, freshly woken up, with sleep in his eyes? Beautiful.</p><p>And Gon yearns for more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Killugon x Compliments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gon calls Killua cute. Killua doesn't understand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua isn’t doing anything out of the ordinary when Gon says it.</p><p>"You're literally the cutest thing I've seen in my entire life. Can you stop being so adorable?"</p><p>Killua stills, a blush quickly spreading its way across his cheeks. “What are you saying, idiot?!”</p><p>“You’re adorable!”</p><p>“I’m a trained assassin, I have a bounty on my head, I’ve killed people! How am I cute?”</p><p>“You can be and do all of those things and still be cute, you’re the living proof of that!”</p><p>Killua splutters, and Gon vows to keep calling Killua cute for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Killugon x Ponytail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killua puts his hair into a ponytail and Gon loves it more than he expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua gets ready as quickly as possible to placate Gon who stands restlessly next to the door, fidgeting. They were supposed to go jogging an hour ago but Killua got distracted playing video games.</p><p>To make up for it, Killua hurriedly ties his hair into a ponytail, and heads out the door expecting Gon to follow him, but Gon just… stands there.</p><p>He looks shell-shocked, like he’s just seen the most spectacular thing in his life and Killua doesn’t understand why.</p><p>It’s like Killua’s body goes up in flames when Gon reveals the truth.</p><p>“Pretty… ponytail,” Gon whispers in awe. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>